The Parkinson's disease neuroprotection clinical trial is currently trying to determine if creatine is neuroprotective in the treatment of Parkinson's disease. As part of this multicenter trial, we have enrolled 21 patients and are currently followin 20 of these patients. We plan to continue to retain and follow these patients in the trial for the next 3 years or to completion (see specific aims section).